


6 hours

by J_Doe



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Doe/pseuds/J_Doe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что, если вам осталось жить шесть часов, а единственный человек, которому вы могли бы позвонить, давно умер?</p>
            </blockquote>





	6 hours

***

  
  
Ему снится, что он лежит глубоко под землей в картонной коробке. Потолок ее разбух, почернел и сочится влагой, прогибаясь под тяжестью глиняных комьев. «Сейчас не выдержит», – думает Джон. Он уже чувствует затхлый привкус размокшей бумаги. Холод обнимает его, и становится нечем дышать.  
  
Джон рывком садится, уставившись в кромешную темноту. Перед глазами пляшут разноцветные круги. Уткнувшись лбом в колени, он осторожно ощупывает голову и пытается успокоить взбесившийся пульс.  
  
Он сидит на полу в пропитавшемся сыростью помещении. Из его кармана исчез пистолет, а руки связаны грубой веревкой. Джону не нужно гадать, что случилось. Судя по внушительной шишке на затылке и острой восприимчивости к звукам, меньше получаса назад его оглушили и притащили... Куда?  
  
Холод, повышенная влажность, отсутствие окон – по всей видимости, подвал. Вряд ли далеко от места, где он снимает квартиру: в момент, когда на него напали, Джон был в паре шагов от собственного дома. Значит, не случайность, значит, за ним следили.  
  
Борясь с тошнотой, он возится, тщетно пытаясь освободить руки.  
  
Наверху звучат шаги, становятся все ближе. Несколько секунд скрежета ключа в замочной скважине – и дверь открывается прямо напротив, помещение заливает яркий электрический свет. Джон слепо щурится, силясь разглядеть темный силуэт, застывший напротив.  
  
– Наш Джонни очнулся! – женский голос звучит визгливо и резко. Джон морщится. – Как самочувствие, сладкий?  
  
– Кто вы? – выдыхает он. – Зачем я вам нужен?  
  
Женщина смеется.  
  
– А ты сам подумай! Это ведь Холмс приказал тебе нас пасти?  
  
Джон замирает.  
  
 _Шерлок?_  
  
– Холмс мертв. И вы прекрасно это знаете, – выплевывает Джон. – Не представляю, на что вы рассчитываете.  
  
– У нас есть основания полагать, что это не так, – в голосе женщины звучит веселье. – Ты ведь азартный человек, Джон Уотсон. Давай сыграем в одну игру… В этом здании достаточно взрывчатки, чтобы все взлетело на воздух. Думаю, ты догадываешься, что дом жилой.  
  
Джон чувствует, как в груди расползается холод.  
  
– Откуда мне знать, что ты не блефуешь?  
  
– Ты не можешь этого знать. И не можешь знать обратного. Но я бы не советовала тебе экспериментировать.  
  
Джон опускает голову.  
  
– Что я должен сделать?  
  
– О, - женщина довольно хлопает в ладоши. – Другой разговор.  
  
Присев на корточки, она кладет на пол какой-то предмет.  
  
– Твой мобильный телефон. Аккуратнее с ним. Малейшая попытка сообщить в полицию или позвать на помощь – все взорвется к чертям. К тебе у нас простая просьба: свяжись с Шерлоком Холмсом.  
  
Джон издает саркастический смешок.  
  
– Он мертв.  
  
– Это я уже слышала, – веселится женщина снова. – И позволь тебе не поверить. Свяжись с ним, пусть выйдет на нас. Уверена, он знает, где искать.  
  
Дверь закрывается за ней с оглушительным лязгом. Помещение вновь погружается в темноту.  
  
<div align="center">***</div>  
  
Джон, зажмурившись, прерывисто выдыхает. Сжимает-разжимает кулаки. Кровь стучит в ушах.  
  
Думай, думай, думай, говорит он себе, но не видит, не может найти выход.  
  
Где-то глубоко мелькает надежда, что Майкрофт не оставил наблюдения за его квартирой. Что кто-нибудь не обнаружит Джона дома и забьет тревогу. Главное, чтобы не оказалось слишком поздно.  _Кто-нибудь_ …  
  
Джон впервые за год жалеет, что ни с кем не общается достаточно близко.  
  
Он встает на колени, не обращая внимания на болезненную пульсацию в висках, и неуклюже подползает к телефону. Нащупав бесполезный аппарат, прислоняется к стене спиной.  
  
Шерлок.  
  
Почему эти люди думают, что он жив? Джон уверен в обратном. Он  _видел_  Шерлока там, на асфальте под окнами Бартса. Он  _чувствовал_  под пальцами отсутствие пульса.  
  
Джон так и не нашел в себе силы удалить его номер из записной книжки. Двенадцать месяцев и восемь дней прошло с момента гибели Шерлока, а думать об этом все еще больно. Есть много стадий горя, и он прошел их все.  
  
А потом вдруг не стало ничего.  
  
Словно ампутировали ногу или руку: зияющая пустота на том месте, где недавно было движение. Когда еще помнишь присутствие, помнишь, каково это: быть рядом, вместе, когда почти слышишь голос – и давишь в себе порыв обернуться на почти-звук… Это будто бы стать калекой. Смерть Шерлока была ампутацией возможности чувствовать себя живым. И он оказался к этому не готов.  
  
Джон был на могиле Шерлока всего один раз. Он наотрез отказался присутствовать на похоронах. Отказался поверить в то, что Шерлока больше нет. На протяжении трех месяцев Джон ждал его возвращения каждый день, каждый час. Пока однажды не проснулся солнечным утром и не понял: все кончилось. Не случится никакого последнего чуда. Шерлок мертв. Безнадежно, окончательно, просто – мертв.  
  
Джон не поступит так, как они просят – погибнут люди, но он ничего не может с этим сделать, просто потому, что мертвые не возвращаются из могил.   
  
Паршивей некуда: провести последние минуты в темном подвале, не имея возможности кому-то позвонить, просто чтобы услышать чей-то голос, сказать что-то напоследок. В конце концов, его уже почти нет, а шесть часов — всего лишь формальность. С кем мог бы поговорить живой мертвец?  
  
Только с другим мертвецом.  
  
Нелепая мысль заставляет его усмехнуться.  
  
Джон вертит телефон в руках, открывает слайдер, совершенно не уверенный в том, что собирается сделать, и быстро набирает смс.  
  


***

  
  
**[Отправленные]  
Кому: Шерлок Холмс 7:44 p.m.**  
 _Привет, Шерлок.  
Кажется, я скоро умру._  
  
Нет подтверждения о доставке. Ну, разумеется.  
  
Джон откидывает голову назад, всматриваясь в темноту.  
  
Однажды, как теперь кажется, за сотни световых лет отсюда, он уже был на волосок от смерти. Тогда ему было страшно. «Господи, позволь мне жить», – исступленно молился он под аккомпанемент взрывов и пулеметных очередей, глотая пыль и песчаную крошку.  
  
Сейчас же Джон, запертый в холодном подвале, на девяносто девять процентов уверенный, что проживет не более шести часов, не чувствует ничего, кроме усталости.  
  
Нет, он не хочет умирать. Но проблема заключается в том, что  _жить_  Джон не хочет тоже. Он больше года переползает с этим настроением изо дня в день. Джон устроился в небольшую частную клинику, ходит по выходным с коллегами в бар, пытается встречаться с женщинами. Только это ему не интересно. Джон словно смотрит на себя со стороны. Любое действие, слово, взгляд – все ощущается как-то механически. Не по-настоящему. Как будто он играет в отлично продуманную, но очень скучную компьютерную игру, одну из тех, на какие люди тратят время просто потому, что больше нечем заняться.  
  
Смерть вдруг представляется ему в виде игрового меню: «Вы уверены, что хотите закончить игру? Да/Нет».  
  
Он не знает, верит ли в загробный мир, Бога, Дьявола и прочие религиозные штучки. Людям всегда легче думать, что там, за гранью, что-то есть: другая жизнь, ад или рай – не важно, просто чтобы не уходить в никуда.  
  
Наверное, Джон тоже хочет верить в это.  
  
 **[Отправленные]  
Кому: Шерлок Холмс 8:27 p.m.**  
 _Мне говорили, что хорошие люди,  
умирая, становятся ангелами._  
  
Об ангелах рассказывала мать, когда Джон был совсем ребенком. Кажется, тогда он впервые узнал значение слова «смерть».  
  
 **[Отправленные]  
Кому: Шерлок Холмс 8:35 p.m.**  
 _Честно говоря, на хорошего человека  
ты не тянешь. Но ты бы сделал это,  
чтобы позлить систему, я уверен.  
Встретишь меня там?_  
  
Джон представляет, как Шерлок стоит с важным видом в лучах потустороннего света, а за его спиной белеют острыми перьями два больших крыла. Прочие ангелы ютятся, несомненно, поодаль, либо наслышанные о дурном характере Шерлока, либо испытавшие его на собственной шкуре.  
  
Уголки губ непроизвольно ползут вверх. У Шерлока-в-видении нимб и очень недовольное выражение лица. Джон вертит в голове эту фантазию и так, и эдак, но принимать вид смиренной святости Шерлок отказывается категорически. Раздражающий, упрямый засранец.  
  
Джон быстро набирает сообщение.  
  
 **[Отправленные]  
Кому: Шерлок Холмс 8:47 p.m.**  
 _Впрочем, Рай тебе не подходит. Ты  
заскучал бы в первые же пятнадцать  
минут._  
  
Интересно, думает Джон,  _интересно_ , что сказала бы его психотерапевт, если бы узнала, чем он тут занимается. Впрочем, какое это сейчас имеет значение? Он ведь практически верит, что Шерлок получит его сообщения. Вопреки здравому смыслу, ему хочется думать так. Хочется знать, что где-то там в абстрактной  _не пустоте_  Шерлок существует.  
  
 **[Отправленные]  
Кому: Шерлок Холмс 9:04 p.m.**  
 _Как бы то ни было, ты обязан меня  
встретить. Я мечтаю хорошенько врезать  
тебе._  
  
Бездумно повертев телефон в руках, Джон добавляет еще пару слов.  
  
 **[Отправленные]  
Кому: Шерлок Холмс 9:11 p.m.**  
 _Я ведь, на самом деле, очень зол на  
тебя. Очень._  
  
Жизнь без Шерлока. На что она похожа?  
  
Джон запрещал себе думать об этом, чтобы не захлебнуться смесью злости, горя и отчаянья. Он ждал момента, когда станет не так больно. Смирившись, ждал – и продолжал верить в Шерлока Холмса. В то, что тот был жив. В его невиновность. В то, что он был настоящим. Вообще-то, пожалуй, самым настоящим из всех, кого Джону посчастливилось знать. Ждал так долго... И вот теперь – что ему остается  _теперь_?  
  
 **[Отправленные]  
Кому: Шерлок Холмс 9:28 p.m.**  
 _У меня к тебе столько вопросов._  
  
Что чувствовал Шерлок, когда стоял на крыше Бартса и смотрел вниз? Думал ли он о прожитой жизни, о незавершенных делах? О людях, которых оставлял? Впрочем, вот это вряд ли. Возможно, о городе? Шерлок совершенно точно любил Лондон.  
  
Джон горько улыбается и закрывает глаза.  
  


***

  
  
_Кап. Кап. Кап._  
  
Где-то совсем рядом капли влаги ударяются об пол.  
  
Джон с трудом разлепляет веки. Он провалился в тревожную дрему на каких-нибудь сорок минут, но ему кажется, что прошла целая вечность. Шесть часов – иногда это оглушающе много.  
  
О чем люди думают перед смертью? Джон вспоминает свою маленькую, невзрачную квартирку на третьем этаже, вспоминает, что не закрыл форточку, что на прикроватной тумбочке осталась лежать туристическая брошюра: он задумывался о том, чтобы съездить куда-нибудь. И ему вдруг становится невероятно жаль этой брошюры и жаль денег, заботливо отложенных на отпуск.  
  
 _Кап. Кап. Кап._  
  
Джон встряхивает головой и замирает, прислушиваясь. Усмехнувшись краешком рта, берет в руки телефон и медленно набирает сообщение.  
  
 **[Отправленные]  
Кому: Шерлок Холмс 10:59 p.m.**  
 _Звук капающей воды напомнил мне про  
Айзризенвельт. Это не ругательство, а  
самая большая ледовая пещера в мире.  
Всегда хотел там побывать._  
  
Интересно, много ли городов и стран Шерлок успел посетить за свою жизнь? Джон не может представить его в роли праздного туриста, но уверен, что Шерлок достаточно путешествовал.  
  
 **[Отправленные]  
Кому: Шерлок Холмс 11:06 p.m.**  
 _Я бы предложил тебе загуглить её, но  
я очень сомневаюсь, что на том свете ты  
найдешь Гугл._  
  
Картинка «Шерлок в раю» вновь возникает в воображении Джона и расцветает новыми красками. Джон почти улыбается.  
  
 **[Отправленные]  
Кому: Шерлок Холмс 11:16 p.m.**  
 _Хотя о ком я говорю. Ты - найдешь  
что угодно где угодно._  
  
Джон несколько минут пялится в экран мобильного телефона, прежде чем понимает, что слышит в перестукивании капель мелодию «Сонаты №2» Шопена<span> (1)</span>. У его подсознания отвратительное чувство юмора.  
Он откладывает телефон в сторону и закрывает лицо руками.  
  


***

  
  
Где-то далеко лает собака.  
  
Джон слушает спокойный шум улицы, приглушенный стенами. Где-то там город проживает очередной заурядный вечер. Где-то там город готовится ко сну.  
  
Что ж, Джон Уотсон и мирная жизнь просто кошмарно ладят.  
  
 **[Отправленные]  
Кому: Шерлок Холмс 12:01 a.m.**  
 _Знаешь, я в детстве очень хотел собаку.  
Даже имя придумал – Глэдстоун._  
  
Если он каким-то образом переживет сегодняшнюю ночь,  _если бы он только выжил,_  думает Джон, он обязательно заведет себе пса. И в отпуск съездит. И принесет на могилу Шерлока цветы.  
  
 _Если только_...  
  
Джон съеживается и чувствует себя очень ничтожным.  
  
 **[Отправленные]  
Кому: Шерлок Холмс 12:14 a.m.**  
 _Я не хочу умирать, Шерлок. Вот дерьмо._  
  
Он с ужасом смотрит на часы, отсчитывающие секунды до взрыва. Время ускоряет бег. Джон не хочет умирать. Не так, не сейчас. Он еще не выяснил, что случилось на крыше Бартса. Не доказал невиновность Шерлока. Не добился опровержения от газет.  
  
 **[Отправленные]  
Кому: Шерлок Холмс 12:22 a.m.**  
 _Я хочу увидеть тебя._  
  
«Есть еще что-то, Джон. Что-то, о чем вы молчите».  
  
Джон чувствует тошноту. Даже если Шерлок никогда не прочитает, даже если это всего лишь разговор с пустотой, он обязан сказать.  
  
 **[Отправленные]  
Кому: Шерлок Холмс 12:28 a.m.**  
 _Если бы только ты был жив._  
  
Остается совсем немного времени, и Джон лихорадочно нажимает на кнопки.  
  
 **[Отправленные]  
  
Кому: Шерлок Холмс 12:30 a.m.**  
 _Я скучаю по тебе._  
  
 **Кому: Шерлок Холмс 12:33 a.m.**  
 _Я так и не сказал тебе, что ты  
значишь для меня._  
  
 **Кому: Шерлок Холмс 12:35 a.m.**  
 _Никто, никогда не смог бы убедить меня,  
что ты не был настоящим._  
  
 **Кому: Шерлок Холмс 12:37 a.m.**  
 _То, что мы пережили вместе – лучшее,  
что случалось со мной._  
  
 **Кому: Шерлок Холмс 12:41 a.m.**  
 _Ты был моим смыслом._  
  
Джон режет себя по живому, но он не может, не должен иначе.  
  
Остается только одна, всего лишь одна вещь, которую Джон хочет сказать.  
  
Он аккуратно, задерживаясь на каждой кнопке, печатает три коротких слова и почти нажимает кнопку «отправить», но останавливается. Трет переносицу. Нет, это слишком _глупо_.  
  
Покачав головой, Джон сохраняет сообщение в черновики и смотрит на часы. Остается не более десяти минут.  
  
 **[Отправленные]  
Кому: Шерлок Холмс 12:50 a.m.**  
 _Прощай, Шерлок._  
  
Джон закрывает глаза и кривится. Очень хочется пить, но это уже совершенно не важно. Ему чудится, что наверху звучат голоса и многочисленные шаги, но вряд ли это что-то значит на самом деле.  
  
Вот и все, думает он, это действительно конец.  
  
И слышит сигнал входящего сообщения.  
  
Пальцы слушаются отвратительно. С грехом пополам Джон снимает блокировку и напряженно смотрит в экран.  
  
Горло сдавливает невидимая рука.  
  
 **[Входящие]  
От кого: Шерлок Холмс 12:56 a.m.**  
 _Ты идиот.  
– ШХ_  
  
Время останавливается, и куда-то исчезают все звуки.  
  
Так не бывает. Не может этого быть. Это просто злая шутка. Какая-то странная, глупая игра.  
  
Совсем близко раздаются голоса. Дверь стонет под чьим-то напором, и Джон вскидывается, слепо вглядываясь, ожидая. Ему необходимо знать, кто это. Необходимо  _видеть_...  
  
А потом думает о взрывчатке.  
  
«Здание заминировано!» – пытается закричать он, но голос срывается.  
  
Дверь открывается, и в проеме Джон видит мужской силуэт. Невозможно узнаваемый.  
  
Так не бывает. Вероятно, Джон уже умер или сошел с ума? Его персональная галлюцинация делает два осторожных шага.  
  
– Не подходи! – хрипло просит Джон. Шерлок застывает у двери.  
  
Джон трет глаза руками. Галлюцинация не исчезает.  
  
– Чудес не бывает, – говорит Джон, неотрывно глядя на Шерлока.  
  
– Не бывает, – соглашается тот, осторожно делая шаг. – Зато бывают хорошие фокусники.  
  
Джон чувствует, что задыхается. Шерлок жив?  
  
– Фокусники, – бессмысленно повторяет он. – А бомба?  
  
– Она не взорвется, если ты об этом.  
  
Он не умрет.  
  
Джон прячет лицо в ладонях, скорчившись на холодном полу.  
  
Шерлок никогда не умирал.  
  


***

  
  
Шерлок в одно мгновение оказывается рядом. Хватает его за руки и рывком поднимает. Напряженно всматривается в лицо, хмурит брови, собирается что-то сказать. Джон отводит взгляд, чуть покачнувшись, пытается зафиксировать себя в вертикальном положении. Хотя ноги держат плохо, он отстраняет Шерлока, слабо, но твердо толкая его в грудь раскрытыми ладонями.  
  
– Я сам.  
  
Чувствовать сейчас его живое, настоящее тепло –  _слишком_.  
  
– Джон…  
  
– Не трогай меня.  
  
Шерлок молча отходит в сторону, пропускает его вперед. Нетвердым шагом Джон идет к двери, возле которой в замешательстве стоит какой-то полицейский, и чуть не падает, ослепленный ярким светом, оглушенный звуками.  
  
Шерлок подхватывает его, разворачивает к себе лицом. Накидывает Джону на плечи протянутое кем-то тонкое одеяло. Он бледен, а еще, кажется, и вправду беспокоится. И определенно что-то говорит. Джон бездумно смотрит, как двигаются его губы, только почему-то никак не может разобрать слов: шум улицы, вой сирены, лай собак, голоса полицейских, голос Шерлока – все сливается в единый неразборчивый гул.  
  
Шерлок встряхивает Джона за плечи:  
  
– Джон? Джон, ты как?  
  
Джон сбрасывает настойчивые руки – о-господи-совершенно-абсолютно-живого! - Шерлока и смеется. Сгибаясь пополам, стискивая в кулаках оранжевое одеяло, он смеется до слез.  
  
А Шерлок, долговязый, нелепый, растерянный – испуганный? – стоит напротив и неуклюже хватается за край его куртки.  
  
– Джон! Успокойся, я прошу тебя, просто… – Шерлок вдруг замолкает, и секунду спустя, преодолевая сопротивление, обнимает Джона, сильно, крепко. – Хватит, Джон.  
  
И Джон успокаивается, уткнувшись лбом Шерлоку в грудь.  
  
– Я не знал, – тихо говорит Шерлок.  
  
Джон высвобождает руки и вцепляется в отвороты чужой куртки, комкает пальцами шуршащую ткань. Не поднимая головы, бормочет:  
  
– Врешь. Я тебя ненавижу. Как только приду в себя, изобью тебя до полусмерти.  
  
– Хорошо, – разрешает Шерлок.  
  
– Ты превратил мою жизнь в ад.  
  
– Да. Рай – это скучно.  
  
– Ненавижу тебя.  
  
– Повторяешься.  
  
– Не перебивай меня! Как тебе в голову такое пришло? – Джон поднимает голову и яростно смотрит на Шерлока. – Почему ты не сказал мне, что жив? За что, Шерлок? Ты…  
  
Руки Шерлока чуть дрожат. Джон снова прячет лицо.  
  
– Ты хоть знаешь, как я… Ты представляешь себе, как долго я хотел тебе сказать...  
  
– Знаешь, Глэдстоун – идиотская кличка, – сообщает Шерлок менторским тоном и бесстыже пристраивает подбородок Джону на макушку. – А австрийскую пещеру с непроизносимым названием я загуглил. Это, конечно, грандиозно, но холодно, темно и скользко, и захоронения праха ученых-фанатиков абсолютно не воодушевляют. Не говоря уже о ценах на входные билеты. Разумеется, микроклимат пещер благотворно влияет на человеческий организм, но Джон, если тебе так хочется потратить деньги и вместе с тем позаботиться о своем здоровье, купи себе новые ботинки, потому что этим уже три года, и они совершенно никуда не годятся.  
  
– Ты редкостная скотина! – взрывается Джон, пытаясь отстраниться, и чувствует, как щеки заливает краска стыда. Он вдруг понимает, что Шерлок читал каждое его смс, каждое сентиментальное откровение.  
  
Шерлок крепче сжимает руки.  
  
– Почему ты не ответил мне сразу, если все равно собирался раскрыться?  
  
– Мы не были уверены, что мне придется это делать. Майкрофт до последнего надеялся, что получится обойтись... другими средствами, – отвечает Шерлок, и Джон стискивает зубы. Выходит, если бы не какие-то особые обстоятельства, он и сейчас продолжал бы думать, что Шерлок мертв.  
  
– И что же произошло в итоге?  
  
Шерлок морщится, но все-таки отвечает.  
  
– Это часть сделки. Мориарти не был верхушкой айсберга, Джон. Мое возвращение...  
  
– Вот как, – перебивает Джон, кивая. – Ясно. Хорошо.  
  
Он чувствует, что замерзает. Покрывается инеем. Еще немного – и Джон, должно быть, превратится в глыбу льда. Во всяком случае, у него уже не получается толком пошевелиться.  
  
– И что же это за сделка, Шерлок? Частью какого твоего гениального плана я стал на этот раз?  
  
Шерлок вздыхает.  
  
– Ты несешь безосновательный бред.  
  
Джон коротко смеется.  
  
– Это мое любимое занятие. Говорить ерунду у меня получается лучше всего.  
  
– Ты не дослушал меня. Джон, – в голосе Шерлока явственно слышится досада. – Мое возвращение должно было состояться несколько позже. Майкрофт был категорически против, но времени не было. И я решил... Пойти на уступки.  
  
«Оцени это и прекрати истерику», – переводит Джон.  
  
– Ты бы мог простить меня? – слышит Джон и не верит своим ушам. – Ты ведь хотел меня увидеть. То, что ты писал...  
  
– О, хватит, – бормочет Джон куда-то Шерлоку в воротник. И добавляет, тихо и неожиданно спокойно. – Живой, значит.  
  
Шерлок жив. Он рядом. Его сердце гулко, размеренно бьется, а теплые руки крепко держат Джона.  
  
Джон медленно поднимает голову и смотрит Шерлоку в лицо.  
  
– Гениальный вывод, – Шерлок улыбается, и у него настороженный и очень серьезный взгляд.  
  
А потом Шерлок наклоняется и мягко касается губами щеки Джона.  
  
И отстраняется, ожидая реакции.  
  
– Это... Что? – Джон трет щеку и думает, что кто-то из них точно свихнулся.  
  
Шерлок хмурится.  
  
– Проанализировав все твои сообщения за последние шесть часов, я пришел к выводу, что...  
  
Джон притягивает Шерлока за воротник.  
  
– Заткнись, сделай одолжение.  
  
Шерлок моргает и послушно молчит. «Удивительно», – думает Джон.  
  
– Я все еще зол на тебя, – говорит он вслух. – И все еще хочу тебя ударить.  
  
– Хорошо, – кивает Шерлок.  
  
– И ты мне расскажешь все, слышишь, все!  
  
– Разумеется.  
  
– Прекрати изображать китайского болванчика, – Джон жмурится, неожиданно четко, до самого дна чувствуя, понимая, принимая. Вцепляется в Шерлока обеими руками, как утопающий в спасательный круг. – Жив, сволочь...  
  
Прежде, чем Джон понимает, что делает, он уже целует Шерлока, и Шерлок отвечает, они обнимаются, неловко, неудобно сталкиваясь губами.  
  
Джон подумает позже о том, что едва не умер.  
  
И Шерлок обязательно ответит за каждый месяц, день, час своей дурацкой игры.  
  
Только не сейчас.  
  
– Пойдем домой, Джон, – просит Шерлок. – Я хочу домой.  
  


***

  
  
**[Черновики]  
12:45 a.m.**  
 _Я люблю тебя._  
  
___________________________________________________  
(1)Соната № 2 — фортепианная соната Ф. Шопена, наиболее известна её третья часть — Похоронный марш.

**Author's Note:**

> (1)Соната № 2 — фортепианная соната Ф. Шопена, наиболее известна её третья часть — Похоронный марш.


End file.
